The Wardens of Mobius
(This group is set in the lore Dimensional Wars of Jaredthefox) "Grief the mighty ! Grief the savior ! ! Grief the divine ! To you we give praise ! We are all just maggots compared to you, compared to your power ! Save us, from our sins and from our enemies, and free us from impurity !" 'Warden talking in his temple to Grief's worshippers'' '''Overview: The Wardens of Mobius are a religious cult born on Mobius during the Second Dimensional War and the conflict between Moebius and it's twin, Mobius Prime. The members of this cult worship moebian race as superior beings, especially their leader, the Baron, considered as a god from the Wardens. In a little time, a lot of devotees joined their group and accepted to fall under the leadership of the Baron and the entire New Order, swearing eternal faith to Grief and denying any kind of loyalty to their former leaders and their governments. "Brothers and sisters, your faith is strong and your will is unstoppable ! When the New Order's troops will free your cities, don't be afraid, don't be scared, but be joyful ! Peace, prosperity, justice. This is the New Order, this is what our god is offering us !" 'Warden speaking between streets of a mobian town'' '''Beliefs: The Wardens firmly refuse to accept Grief as a simple mortal, considering him superior to all Mobius inhabitants and showing fanatic devotion to his men and his soldiers, looking up at them as sort of angels. These cultists believe there's no way that Grief Bradanska can be defeated or killed and they openly despise factions as GUN, the Swarm and the Eggman Empire. Also, more times they've shown to support Grief's genocide against hedgehogs and echidnas, spreading and increasing a lot further moebians hate to these two races and instilling doubts and distrust between mobians and humans too. "We don't care about your race, your origin and your past. If you're part of traitors and heretics, you're welcome to serve the Baron and to follow his law." High Priest talking with a group of adepts Members: Humans, overlanders and mobians are gladly accepted in the Wardens of Mobius. The cult is separated in more groups, each of them set in a different region, state or country and led by a High Priest, the supreme autorithy of the Wardens. This is charged to spread the beliefs of the Wardens in the allocated area and to help the population with problems as poverty and diseases offering them refuge, recovery and protection in their temples. But the most important task of the High Priest is to prepare the population to the arrival of New Order's troops using their faith to convince them of hedgehogs and echidnas betrayal and of the divine nature of Grief and his family. This has often caused a lot of troubles with GUN authorities and most of other factions on Mobius, from harmless revolts and fights of minor importance to cruel repressions and chaos. "Our fate is in the hands of Grief. His power, his immortality and his strenght are all the result of his divine nature. His father wasn't killed by a mortal, but by the disloyalty of our people. Now we're here, to pray our god to give us freedom and to give us the chance to repay to our mistake." Warden referring to Grief and his father, Ivan Bradanska Role in the war: Despite Grief and the entire New Order see this group as bizarre and odd, they've been an excellent way to spread their propaganda and to brainwash a lot of mobians, changing completely their mentality and forcing them to see the moebians as superior and immortal beings. This has allowed to the New Order to increase population's support during their conquer and to raise the moral of troops. Also, a high number of mobians have joined the ranks of the New Order hearing the words of the Wardens. In plus this cult has several militias and mercenaries hired to protect their leaders and to support New Order's forces during their invasions and their conquers. However, putting aside all this, many are sure that after the end of the war this group will quickly dissolve, destroyed by the enemies of the New Order or by the New Order itself once it's members have completely lost their usefulness to Grief's purposes.